dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TEEN TOP
center|650px Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑) - (''Emotional Band Teen Pop Band ''). **'¿Por qué?: T'eenager '''E'motional boys E'moticon '''N'ext generation 'T'alent 'O'bject 'P'raise *'''Núm. de miembros: 6 chicos. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Lavanda perlado. *'Debut: 10 de Julio de 2010. *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel. **'¿Por qué Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas, se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia: T.O.P Media -> La misma que 100%.'' *'Creador: 'Andy de Shinhwa. Carrera 'Pre Debut' Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediante audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador de la compañia. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything". 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". '2011: "Supa Luv" y "Roman"' El 13 de enero de 2011, Teen Top tuvo su primer regreso en M! Countdown con su segundo sencillo titulado "Supa Luv", el cual fue producido por Shin Hyuk. La canción originalmente fue escrita y compuesta por Redd Stylez, sin embargo fue re-escrita y traducida al coreano por Wheesung. En el MV de esta canción hace su aparición Eric de Shinhwa, del mismo grupo de Andy, dando a conocer su cercana amistad (hace más de 14 años). El 2 de marzo Teen Top lanzó un vídeo musical para una versión remix de "Supa Luv", que contenía escenas del film americano 'Beastly'. El remix fue escogido para promocionar la película en Asia. El 11 de Julio, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario, su sello T.O.P media, anunció en la pagina web oficial del grupo, que un nuevo mini-álbum saldría a la venta el 26 de julio. El 21 de julio. T.O.P Media lanzó el primer teaser para el regreso de Teen Top con el sencillo "No More Perfume On You", el cual apareció en varios portales de vídeos tales como Youtube y Daum, al día siguiente un segundo teaser fue subido exclusivamente a Youtube. El mini-álbum "Roman" salió al mercado el 26 de julio en formato de descarga digital, y el 27 de julio estuvo a la venta en tiendas de música. 2012 En enero de 2012, Teen Top lanzó un segundo mini-álbum, titulado "It's". Kang Dong Chul fue el productor, escritor y compositor de seis pistas. El álbum saldría al mercado justo a las 0:00 del 5 de enero, sin embargo cerca de las 20:00 del 4 enero se encontraba en varios sitios de descargas, generando mas de mil descargas en solo diez minutos. Teen Top lanzó su vídeo musical para la canción "Crazy" el 5 enero, el cual contaba con la participación de Sohyun, quien es miembro del grupo 4Minute. La canción apareció en el programa '''''Leitura Dinamica, del canal Brasileño RedeTv! el 10 de enero, lo que ayudó a Teen Top a hacerse más conocido internacionalmente. El 3 de febrero con "Clap" el 10 de julio de 2010. Además recibieron el honor de actuar en el programa Music Core '''del canal MBC seguido por otra victoria en el Inkigayo de la SBS. Con un promedio de edad de 17.3 años, la banda tiene al grupo de ídolos más jovenes que han ganado premios en estos programas. El 25 de Febrero, nuevamente tuvo el honor de presentarse en el '''Music Core. El 28 de mayo, Teen Top celebró la Inaguración de su FanClub oficial, el cual recibe el nombre de Angel. El 30 de mayo, salió a la venta su tercer Extended Play, llamado ARtisT, el cual se encontraba en formato de descarga digital, en forma paralela salió el vídeo de la canción "To You", la cual era parte de este disco. El álbum en sí estuvo para su venta en tiendas el 4 de Junio de 2012. El 19 de junio, la banda inició su "Teen Top Tour 2012", donde tuvieron shows en ciudades de Japon (Osaka, Nagoya, Tokyo). Para su regreso, el grupo subió a su canal Oficial de Youtube dos teasers, el primero fue el 28 de Julio, y el segundo el 31. El 3 de Agosto fue lanzado el vídeo musical de "Be ma Girl" ''y al día siguiente el grupo tuvo su primera actuación, desde el regreso de la gira, en el programa Music Core de la MBC. '''2013' La primera semana de Febrero tuvo lugar su primer "Europe World Tour 2013", siendo el primer grupo de K-Pop en relizar una gira por Europa visitando España, Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia. Comprobando con llenos totales en los shows la popularidad de Teen Top, viéndose muy sorprendidos. El 15 de Febrero Teen Top lanzó el primer MV para su comeback "I wanna love". Para luego el 19 de Febrero lanzar su primer teaser llamado 'VIRTUAL' '''en el que solo aparecen C.A.P, L.Joe y ChangJo; el teaser es para su primer album llamado No.1. El 25 de febrero lanzaron su album No.1 junto con el MV de su sencillo promocional '''"Miss Right". Van a realizar su comeback el 26 de Agosto con el mini-album Class con el sencillo promocional Rocking (No Joke). Integrantes center|550px Integrantes (izq. a der.): 'ChunJi, ChangJo, L.Joe, Ricky, C.A.P, Niel *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chunji (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L.Joe (Rapero y Bailarín) *Niel (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ricky (Vocalista y Bailarín) *ChangJo (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales' 'Mini Álbum' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Premios Programas *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' MNET Scandal (C.A.P & L.Joe) *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011: Weekly Idol *'''2011: Moon Night 90 (Niel, Ricky & Changjo) *'2012:' Hidden Track Romance (Chunji) *'2012:' Secret Island *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012:' Inmortal Song 2 *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2 (Niel) *'2012:' Miss & Mr Idol (Niel, Chun Ji & Ricky) *'2012:' Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers *'2012:' Idol Wrestling, Chuseok Special (Con Teen Top ) (MBC ) *'2013:' Star King *'2013: '''Beatles code 2 *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2013:' HAPPY SUNDAY-Mamma Mia (KBS 2TV) (Niel ) *'2013:' VITAMIN *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (Niel , C.A.P & Chang Jo ) *'2013: '''Mnet Wide Teen Top Star Cam *'2013: Infinite Challenge (13/05/13) Programas de Radio *Singapur Radio - 100.3 (2011) *Starry Night (2010 - 2011) *SBS Radio - con G.NA (2012) *ShimShim Tapa (2012) *MyungRang Radio Show (2012) *Sukira Kiss Radio (2012) *Power Time Radio Show (2012) *MyungRang Radio Show (2012) *8G I'm Cool Radio (2013) *ShimShim Tapa (12|O7|2013) Curiosidades *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top ha sido escogido para promocionar la película Beastly en Corea. *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaría parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más (100%) y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaría por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto, sino que se pospuso para el 2012. *Durantes los primeros días de su debut sus fans se reunian constantemente alrededor de las salas de ensayo creando mucho alboroto '''apoyando a Teen Top, apesar de que eran un grupo novato, esto enfado tanto a los vecinos que enviaron un reporte a la policia. Al final la empresa tuvo que disculparse. Su agente ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción "Crazy" ya que los padres de las adolecentes llaman para dejar quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *Tuvieron su primer Fanmeeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho éxito, y obteniendo muy buenas críticas por su gran puesta en escena. *Para su nuevo mini-álbum se asoció a Brave Brothers que supervisó cada aspecto para un álbum de alta calidad. *Admiran mucho a BIGBANG. *Son conocidos como los BABY BEST-IDOL. *Debido a que estan muy unidos a INFINITE y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, las fans nombraron a los dos grupos TEENFINITE. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a INFINITE, estos cantaron 'To You' y Teen Top 'The Chaser'. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en " Inmortal Song" por primera vez cantando la canción 'Honey' de JYP. *En el episodio del 29 de enero de "1000 Songs Challenge", sorprendieron a la audiencia por la perfección al cantar "Sunset Glow" de Big Bang. *Debutaron con apenas un promedio de edad 16,3, siendo uno de los grupos más jovenes en debutar. También son el grupo con el lider más joven, ya que cuando debutaron tenía 17. También están entre los grupos masculinos más bajos en altura. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Son el grupo más joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *Debido a su gran exito en "Teen Top Let's Rise 100% - Issues and Wars", se hará la segunda parte de este reality show con el nombre de "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers" que será emitido por la cadena de MBC Music. El primer episodio saldrá al aire en Octubre 26 a las 6PM, nuevamente el MC será el comediante Kim Tae Hyun. *Realizaron un Tour por Europa en 2013 llamado "TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013" donde pasaron por 4 paises: Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y España. *En el MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, bailaron Sorry Sorry de Super Junior junto a 100% *Al presentarse por segunda vez en " Inmortal Song 2": C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo cantaron "Flower Shop Girls" y en su tercera vez en " Inmortal Song 2": Chun Ji, Niel y C.A.P cantaron "I don't know" (Molla) de Uhm Jung Hwa. *C.A.P y Chunji serán DJs especiales, invitados en el programa de radio ShimShim Tapa el día 24 de Abril. *El 6 de Abril C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo se volvieron a presentar en "Inmortal Song 2" cantaron “My Heart’s Jewelry Box” de Sunflower dejando una gran impresión en la audiencia por su desempeño. *Estubieron de regreso el 29 de Abril con el álbum repackaged de No.1 "Walk By", que contendra las mismas canciones que el primer album, con mas dos canciones “Walk By” y “Jealousy“ y un video. *En Music Bank hicieron un perfomance de la nueva cancion de PSY ''"'Gentleman", junto con Girl's Day, Park Se Young y Jinwoon de 2AM.' *Tuvieron su primer concierto en mayo de 2013. ("2013 Teen Top No.1 Asia Tour"). ''Hicieron un cover de Gone Not Around Any Longer (Sista19) para su concierto. *Teen Top agoto en cinco minutos las entradas de su concierto encore en Japón. El concierto se llevo a cabo el 14 y 15 de julio. *La canción ''Miss Right tiene una parte de "harlem shake". Aparte durante el tiempo que promocionaron la canción en su cuenta oficial''' "TeenzOnTop", subieron videos de harlem shake acompañados de artistas como VIXX, Rainbow, 100%, etc. *En la radio Shim Shim Tapa, Shindong que recientemente los había invitado al Super Show 5, por consiguiente, Chunji respondió que no pudieron asistir debidos a sus horarios, y que lo lamentaban. *El 22 de Junio, Niel y los miembros de 100% cantaron ''''As I Draw You' para Inmortal Song 2 y ganaron el primer puesto en ese episodio. *Teen Top sera el tercer grupo que participara en el KCON "2013", en Los Ángeles. Asi mismo habran artístas como 2AM, EXO, F(x), etc. *Teen Top volverá pronto a la escena musical, el 26 de agosto, con un nuevo mini álbum títulado "Teen Top Class" y su canción princípal se títula "Rocking". T.O.P Média promete que Rocking, será un tema para bailable, así conteniendo una coreografía de alto nível, que mostrará las habilidades de Teen Top y su trabajo en equipo. *Teen Top dono sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. Chunji y Ricky donaron pulseras que usaron en el escenario, Niel dono su collar, CAP y L.Joe donaron bufandas y Changjo dono sus zapatillas. 'En Japón' *El primer Tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. *Los fans japoneses estabán muy ansiosos por la gira. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras." *Sin haber debutado oficialmente en Japón vendieron en un minuto todos los boletos para su primera reunión con fans. 'Accidentes' *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top *Teen Top official Google Facebook *Facebook oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan *Twitter Oficial C.A.P *Twitter Oficial Chun Ji *Twitter Oficial L.Joe *Twitter Oficial Niel *Twitter Oficial Ricky *Twitter Oficial Changjo Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Instagram *Instagram Oficial L.Joe *Instagam Oficial Changjo Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial Teen Top Galería Videografía thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clapthumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo